GROS WTF
by NiaNiancat
Summary: Un putain de gros citron avec du dr who, sherlock, du rogue xD, et du micka (oui le chanteur) xDDDDDDD BON WTF LES GENS !


Bonjour, je m'appelle Emily Carlson et je vais rentrer aujourd'hui pour la première fois à Poudlar classe de 5ème année (à cause de mon age et grâce à mon grand-père qui est mage de cours suprême) .

Mon grand-père ayant décédé, j'ai décidée de poursuivre mes études à Poudlar .Le directeur ayant été un vieil ami de mon grd-père m'a accépter en cours de 5-ème année (oui je me répète xD),il à bien-sur testé mon niveau pour voir si j'étais apte et d'après lui, quelques moiS de ratrapage suffiront.

Me voila donc devant les (grandes) portes de poudlar. Je suis horriblement stressée d'aller dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie du monde, d'arriver direct en 5ème année et EN PLUS en cours d'année ... Trop la honte quoi ... Pour me trouver des amis bonjour ! Avec mon caractère de chien galeut ...

Bref ! Je décide d'entrer dans la prestigieuse école . On me dit d'aller voir le directeur Dumbledor .Je suis alors les petits panneau mais je crois que je me suis pommée ...

"MERDEUUUH" je crie toute seule dans les couloirs du château... Heuresement qu'ils sont tous en cours x) .

Bon aller je toque à une porte au pif . "ENTRER"

"Bonjour Bonjour !" Mais chuis conne ou quoi ! on dirait une mamie gâteaux qui parle à ces chats !

"Qui êtes vous donc pour interrompre mon cours jeune insolente !Et c'est quoi cette tenue !Êtes vous donc dérangée ?"Un homme grands, les cheveux mi-long, le regard noir... Oulala il est vraiment flippant !Mais conne comme je suis ...

"OH Hé !Vous allez vous calmé monsieur le stressé !(je peut parlée) je voulais juste demandée ou étais le bureau du directeur ! Mais si un simple service et trop pour vous et votre caractère de mal élevé, Aurevoir !" Je claque alors la porte mais je veut quand même en rajoutée une couche je rouvre alors la porte "Et bonne journée !Moi au moins je suis polie, Monsieur! "Et je reclaque la porte . Ouf ! j'éspère que ce mec sera pas un de mes futurs prof sinon je suis dans le caca!

après 30 min de recherche

Le Bureau de dumbledor !

"ENFIIIIIN !" je toque

"Ouiiiii" oulah ! En tout cas c'est un papi ! Un très vieux papi !

J'entre . "Boujours je suis la petite fille de monsieur Carlson" Au moins c'est direct !

"Aaah !, Emily !"Beaucoup plus sympa que l'autre grincheux en tout cas ...

"Alors comment vas- tu après le décés de ton grd père ?"

"Je m'en suis remis..."

"bon trés bien assied toi je t'en prie nous allons discuter de ton futur séjour ici ..."

30min plus tard

"Très bien ! Miss Grandger va vous amenés à vos quartiers pour que vous puissiez y aménager vos affaires . C'est une chambre hors du dortoir car nous n'vons plus de place ...Ensuite revenez me voir, nous irons à la grande salle pour savoir quelle est votre futur maison :)"

"Bien ! Merci monsieur!"

ouf ! Bon suivons cette fille maintenant !

"heuu salut je suis Emily je vais me taper l'incruste en milieu d'année ."

"Oui ! Dumbledor ma dit ! Enchantée ! Si tu est Griffondor, viens manger avec moi ! je te garderais une place !"

"ah ! merci!" Bon au moins j'ai 1 chance sur 4 de pas être solo au repas ...

"Suis moi !"

Après 5 min de marche, j'arrive devant une petite chambre, il y à un lit, un bureau, une armoire, une petite table de chevet une salle d'eau avec des toilettes, une petite douche et un lavabo ...

elle me tend les clés.

"Bon ! J'éspère qu'on se reverra au repas !"

"oui !"

Elle est partie ... J'installe mes affaires et je me dépêche de retourner chez dumbledore psk j'ai vraiment la dalle et plus vite j'aurais une maison, plus vite je pourrais mangée !

Quand j'arrive, dumbledor étais en train de sortir.

"Ah ! Emilie ! J'allais justement venir te chercher . Viens, allons vite dans la grande salle ".

J'te suis papi !Arrivé, il ouvre les de grandes portes pour laisser place à 4 table, 1 par vois hermione qui me fais de grands signe . En échange, je lui offre un sourire timide .

Je passe à côté de la table des profs et je vois monsieur pas content qui me lance un regard noir de mépris . Je fais la même choses.

Dumbledor m'amène sur l'estrade de la salle et dit

"S'il vous plaît mes chers élèves ! Je voudrais vous annoncez l'arrivée d'une nouvelle éleves en cours de 5ème année !Elle vous expliquera elle même pourquoi elle arrive directement en 5ème année car c'est trop long à dire. "

"Professeur McGoanal ! Le chapeau s'il vous plaît" Purée je crois que j'ais jamais été autant stréssée de ma vie ... Tout les regards sont braqués sur moi et je déteste ça ...

En plus, on me pose un truc ridicule sur la tête ... Pwa la hooonte !

"Mmmh dit le chapeau chelou bien fort pour que tout le monde entende Je vois le courage la force et la perseverance d'un griffondor , Yes mais je vois aussi une forte intelligence, vicieuse et le charisme d'un serpentard quoiiiiiiiii Je décide donc de nommer cette jeune fille gryffondor et serpentard.

Le silence dans la salle voila que je me retrouve moitié serpentard moitié gryffondor... Les deux maisons en guerre . AïeAïeAïe ...

Dumbledor reprend la parole "Bien... Hum ... C'est plutôt innatendu ...Miss Carlson pourra alors manger a la table quelle shouaite entre serpentard et griffondort et pourra se promener dans les deux grandes salle ... Les code lui seront donnés par les directeurs de maisons et Hum ... Pour l'emploie du temps on fera une semaine gryffondor et une semaine serpentard . Voila . Bon appêtit. "

Je me dirige vers hermione qui me regarde avec de gros yeux ... Quand je vais vers les gryffondor, j'entends des râles de côté des serpentard ... Alors , Dumbledord rajoute :

"Miss Carlson mangera une fois sur deux a chaque table pour éviter les conflits ."

Les serpentards retourne alors à leurs occupations .

"Alors ... me dit Hermione , je sens que sa va être chaud pour toi ... Mais bienvenue quand même!"

Pendant la durée du repas nous parlons de mon grand père et des trucs que les 5ème année font en ce moment . Hermione m'a dit quelle me filerait les cours du début d"année pour les griffondors . J'ai appris que le chef de maison des Serpentards était Severus Snape le mec qui m'à agressé (quand je leur ait dit comment j'ai riposté ils m'ont applaudit x) ), que Mr Tennant était chef de la maison griffondors, Mr Holmes chef des Serdaigles Et Mr mika (juste mika m'a t-on précisé) était chef des poustroufle .

A la fin du repas, je me dirige vers mes quartiers quand quelqun m'attrape le bras je me retourne et je vois un homme (un prof surement) la trentaine, brun qui fait à peine 5 cm de plus que moi.

"Bonjour miss ! me dit-il tout sourire, je suis mr Tennant ! Je viens simplement te donner les codes pour les gryffondors . Nous parlerons demain !" Il me tend un papier avec les codes me shouaite bonne nuit et s'en vas. Je me retourne et continue mon périple jusqu'à ma chambre . Je regarde ma montre ..

"Merde ! le Couvre feu !" Je me met alors à courir quand je tourne a l'angle du couloir, je vois snape... MerdeMerdeMerde ...

je chuchote "Lumos" ma baguette s'éteint et je vois snape se retourner et venir par ici .Il éteint lui aussi sa baguette ... On voient plus rien ... je décide alors de longer le mur pour atteindre ma chambre croisant les doigts pour que Snape ne soit pas là... Yes la poigné ! Je la tourne délicatement quand j'entend "LUMOS" et quelqun me tirer par le col .

"ET MERDE" je soupire tellement fort ...

"Tient Tient ! Miss carlson... Premier jours et déja colé !MOIN DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR, UNE HEURE DE COLLE POUR RODER APRES LE COUVRE FEU ET UNE HEURE POUR LANGUAGES GROSSIER !"

Et puis là, Conne comme je suis je me met à éclater de rire que j'essaie d'étouffer dans ma main "PFFFFFFH LA PPFF TÊTE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT PWAAAA !"

"CARLSON DANS MON BUREAU !"

Il m'attrape par le poignet et me traine vers les cachots ... Je rigole un peu moin tout à coups... Je suis peut-être aller un peu loings ..

"Professeur, je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui ma pr-" "FERMER-LA"

Il me jeta dans sa salle de classe et me dit de m'assoire a une table devantce que je fait .

je tente une dernière fois "Professeur je-"

"BOUCLER LA !PERSONNE NE M'A JAMAIS HUMILIER DE LA SORTE !" Il me donne du parchemin et une plume et me dit de recopier 300 fois je ne dois pas être insolente envers mon chef de maison .

"Si vous vous arrêter je vous met 10 ligne en plus . Vous ne devez vous arretter sous aucun prêtexte..." Il se mit derrière moi et mit ces deux main de chaques côtés du bureau et me sucsurra à l'oreil "aucun..." ce qui me fit m'arretter en pensant aux choses dont il voulait me faire croire ... Et il me suscurra à nouveau "10 lignes en plus miss ..." Aïe ...

Il était toujours derrière moi , les deux mains de chaque côtés du bureau et je pouvais maintenant sentir son soufle contre ma nuque ... Il le fait exprès ce connar ...

Je sens quelque choses de mouillés contre ma nuque ... ATTENDS JE RÊVE OU IL ME LECHE LA NUQUE ! "Que-" "Dix lignes en plus miss ..."

C'est pas vrai il me lèche la nuque ... Je sens a present son souffle contre mon oreil droite (courage encore 240 ligne) il se met a me mordiller l'oreil et à donner des coups de langue sur celle çi et sur mon cou ... Je vais mourir ... J'essaie d'écrire le plus vite que je peut ...

Une de ces mains à quitter la table pour se poser sur mon épaule et il dit "alors on fait moin la maligne maintenant !"

"J'AI FINIE" je l'ai dit tellement fort que le prof ma mordu l'oreille ...

"Bien vous pouvez y aller on se voit demain miss" Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie quand il m'attrape et me plaque contre la porte "qu-" il m'embrasse violement quand j'ouvre la bouche pour riposter, il profite pour y mettre sa langue ... Je le pousse avec ma mon bras non bloquer .

"NAN MAIS SA VA PAS !"

"Bonne nuit Emily Carlson"

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre ... Ok ce prof est un taré pervert, flipant et en plus un de mes chefs de maison ... DORMIR OUBLIER DORMIR OUBLIER !

Le lendemain matin ... RAAAH J'AIS DORMIE A PEINE 2H A CAUSE DE CE SNAPE DE MES DEUX !

Je me dirige vers ma premier cours ... Potions ..

"POURQUOI LA VIE EST SI CRUEL !" Mince tout le monde c'est arrêter pour me regarder ...

Je rentre limite au ralentit dans la classe de potions,mince tout le monde est déja la et le prof me regarde avec un sourire carnassier... Jem'assoie à côter d'un serpentard blond qui m'adresse un sourire discretement je lui dit "Emily" et lui me dit "Draco enchanté" je le regarde il est vraiment mignon ...

"BON aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potions de charme blablabla"

Il me regarde et me dit "Tu me plait je t'ais entendue avec Snape le premier jours"

je rougit ... Mais pourquoi je rougit ? Il m'a embrassé au milieu du cours omg ...

"MONSIEUR MALFOY MISS CARLTON ARRETTER DE VOUS BECOTTER EN CLASSE! ET MISS VOUS VIENDREZ ME VOIRE A LA FIN DU COURS !"

a la fin du cours Vous vouliez me voir m'sieur?

"Sa va pas d'embrasser mon neveu en classe !?"

"VOTRE QUOI"

Snape attrapa Emily par la cravate et l'embrassa langoureusement.

"Mais aretter PERVERT"

Elle partie en courant en criant "Draco c'est pas c'que tu crois !

10 min plus tard Purée j'le crois pas sa fait 2h que je suis en cours et je suis déja en couple ...

Tient voila le professeur Holmes !On m'a dit que c'était un associable ... Bon je m'asseoie à coter de draco. Le cours commence... Un cours magistral génial ...

"P.249 n°5 vous avez 30min" OK pas de bonjours ... Les profs sont vraiment chelou dans cette école ...

"Pssst draco ta t'on livre ? moi on me les à pas encore don- MISS !PAS DE BAVARDAGE ! Je dit dans ma barbe "rolala nan mais j'vous jure ici" "

"Un problème miss ?Non ? Bien..." mais d'ou il se permet lui !Je vais lui montrer moi !

"Bah Oui J'ai un probleme mr ! " draco me chuchote "arret-"

"Que voulez vous !"

"Bah en fait mr c'est vous."

"de ?"

"le problème mr c'est vous " Tout le monde éclate de rire x)

"Je peut savoir pk miss ?"

"Bah vous expliquer rien, vous foutez des vents au gens qui ont une quesstions et vous n'avez aucun respect et-" "SORTER ET MOINS 10POINTS POUR SERPENTARD"

"Bon comme moi je suis polie, bonne journée !"Et là je claque la porte, j'attend la sortie de draco... "Tu as était GENIAL personne lui avait coupé le bec comme ça avant !"

"Ah bon? " En tout cas sa sent le respect psk dans mon ancienne école des trucs comme ça sa arrivé tt les jours ...

Tient voila ce cher Holmes ! "Miss colée ce soir !"

"je peut pas je suis colée aavec mr snape"

"demain alors"

"je suis enco-" "PAS DE DISCUTIONS !" ok calmos mon vieux !

Ah on à Mr Tennant !Youpi mais les serpentards ont l'air de le detester ...En même temps c'est le chef de la maison opposé... Mais c'est le seul prof qui à était sympa avec moi doc je vais pas jouer la gamine qui cherche à s'affirmer ...

"Bonjours tout le monde !Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les différente baguette et leurs utilité !" Ah cool en plus j'ais encore une baguette de secours que dumbledor ma donné...j'économise encore une bonne semaine pour acheter la mienne ...

Le cours se passe à merveille... Enfin un cours qui se passe normalement ..

"Miss Carlson ! Puis-je vous parler une seconde ?"

AieAieAie peut-être pas si normalement ... "Heu oui"

"Bien venez dans la classe une seconde"

Je le suis et il ferme la porte à clé ... A CLE PK A CLE !

Le professeur prit mes deux poignés, les souleva au dessus de ma tête et les plaqua contre le mur .. QUOOIIII IL SE PASSE QUOI LA !

« Miss, je j'ai envie de vous embrasser …En fait, j'ai envie de vous ."

Mais il sont tous tombé sur la tête ou quoi!c'est un genre de rituel de coucher avec ces éleves ?

"Hum professeur …On se connaît même pas et en plus vous êtes mon prof ne pas perdre son calme et ne pas paniquer je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id- » Il viens juste de m'embrasser et sa main commence à dessendre vers mes hanche … Il me mord amoureusement la lèvre je tente de le repousser mais il me tient bien … Mercredi … J'suis vraiment dans la merde … Il s'apprête à descendre sa main entre mes jambes quand on toque à la porte …

« David!On t'attends tous pour le repas ! David ? »

« merde le repas … OUI J'ARRIVE ! Ah une prochaine fois peut être miss … Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et sors de la salle … Je crois pas que j'étais à deux doigts de coucher avec mon prof … MERDE LE REPAS !

Je cours vers la grande salle … ouf je ne suis pas en retard je vois Draco je lui saute dans les bras et il m'embrasse … Je vois Mr Tennant et snape qui me regarde l'air tueur ...Quand Dumbledor débarque … « Emily dans mon bureau ! Vite ! » Je le suis sous l'air interrogateur de draco …

Une fois dans son bureau il me dit »Bon!Nous avons un problème et je viens de comprendre pourquoi votre grand-père ne vous à jamais mie dans une école avant … Votre famille à comment dire … Un genre de don qui attire le sexe opposé .. Cela ppeut-être une attirance amical aussi bien qu'une attirance sexuel ou amoureuse ... » « Ya t-il un remède ? » Non tous ce que vous pouvez faire est prévenir les hommes toucher pour les empecher d'agir » « Alors avec Malfoy .. » « Oui il est surement attiré par votre aura

« Je suis désolée mr je dois ya aller … Pouvez vous prevenir les professeur pour moi ? Certain ont déjà commencé à agir bizarrement et moi je n'ose pas trop donc …. » « Oui bien sur miss »

J'le crois pas un don … Plutôt une malhediction wai!Bon ! Il faut que je prévienne Draco …

30min plus tard Bon je suis tjr avec Draco il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas pour mon don mais pour moi même … Je sais même plus qui m'aime en vrai ou en faux mtn …

« Je vais me coucher a plus les serpents ! »

une fois dans ma chambre, j'entends toquer à ma porte … C'est mr Holmes …

« Miss ?Dumbledor m'a dit pour votre don et comme je suis un peu spécial et pas attiré sexuelement ou autre, je suis censé vous protéger, la nuit. »

« hors de question si ça se trouve vous mentez …. »

« bon écouter, Dumbledor ma scanner et je n'éprouve aucune attirance dû à votre aura mais j'éprouve des sentiments en vers vous ...»

« Pardon !? »

«Vous avez bien entendu … Bonne nuit ! Lumos.»

«sentiments ...» Voila que je rencontre un mec normal et il éprouve des sentiment en vers moi … ET C'EST HOLMES L'ASSOCIABLE ! Quelqu'un c'est couché dans mon lit ! QUELQU'UN C'EST COUCHE DANS MON LIT ! Ok fait semblant de dormir ! Ferme les yeux …

« miss ?Miss c'est moi . »

« Puis-je dormir avec vous miss-Carlson ? »

Dormir avec moi ...Ok fait toujours semblant de dormir …

«Emily vous dormez ?oui bon . »

Il a mit ces mains autour de ma taille …. Ma nuque... Il à embrassé ma nuque ! MA NUQUE ! «je vous protégerais Emily … Je vous protégerais car je crois … Je crois que je vous aime » Il à resserrer son emprise en disant ces mots … Je me sens bien, je me sens protégée, son souffle contre ma nuque …

Le matin J'ouvre les yeux je voie du noir je suis enlacée au professeur Holmes … JE SUIS ENLACEE AU PROFESSEUR HOLMES ! J'ai ma tête contre son torse il à ces mais dans le bas de mon dos et moi dans le haut de son dos ...j'ose pas bouger … Bon aller je me décide Aie il veut pas me lacher ! Sa y est ! J'ais plus qu'a sortir et-

Sherlock attrapa les poignets d'Emily et la plaqua contre le lit.

« Bonjours miss!Je sais très bien que vous ne dormiez pas hier soir … Maintenant que vous connaissez mes sentiments à votre égard, je me permet de faire cela ! » Ayant a peine fini, il embrassa passionnément sa partenaire et un long combat de langue se déroulais … Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer, holmes attaqua le cou de sa victime caressant avec son genou l'entrejambe de celle si .D'un coup la sonnerie des cours retentit ce qui fit stopper les geste des deux partenaires .

« Mince je vais être en retard ! »Elle s'habilla vite et, alors quelle allais partir, se fit embrasser par son amant «Je TE verais à mon cours EMILY »

« Je- Oui » sur ces mots elle partie en courant vers 3 bonne heures de potions.

en potion Draco ! Tu peut me passé un stylo please ?

Oui mais seulement contre un bisous !

Are(te la dernière fois on c'est fait défonc- MISS CARLSON ! PAS DE BAVARDAGE !

« OLALA J'AI JUSTE DEMANDEE UN STYLO!ARRETER DE RELACHER LA PRESSION SUR MOI » Draco était mort de rire xD Le prof lui faisait une tête décomposé …

« sortez » «quoi mais j- SORTEZ !' »

ok j'embrasse vite draco et sort de la salle en poussant un petit « rolala ! »

bon j'ai plus qu'à trouver ce que je vais faire pendant 2h … LES GRYFFONDORS ! Ils ont finit normalement !

« Salut Hermione ! »

« Coucou !Vivement la semaine prochaine que tu vienne faire cours avec nous ! »

« Oui bah plus que 3 jours ! Mais je m'amuse bien avec les serpentard … A part Snape qui est un peu sadique avec moi …. »

« Mais non tkt il est comme ça avec tt le monde j'crois pas non Tu va voir comment il est méchant avec Harry... »

« Wai »

« Mais au fait, t'es pas censé avoir cours ? Potions je crois ? »

« je …. Je me suis fait exclure … »

« Naaaan ! Avec Snape ? T'a vraiment dû le mettre en colère … La seul fois ou j'ai vue quelqu'un se faire exclure, s'était Neville qui avait fait péter son chaudron ... »

« Ah bah en fait je l'ai un peu envoyer chier ... »

Tient ! Voilà draco ! « Bon j'y vais ! Je crois qu'on mange ensemble ce soir donc a toute ! »

« Tu viens Emily ! Je t'ai gardée une place en histoire ! »

« Oui j'arrive »

En histoire « mais draco j'ai pas encore eus histoire!C'est qui le prof ? »

« Ah c'est Mr mika il est un peu excentrique mais il est sympa ... »

Tient le voilà ! Woaw !Il est plutôt BG !

« Bonjours !Sortez vos affaires ! Aujourd'hui nous allons raconter quelles pouvoirs possédé le grand mag... »

1 h plus tard

« Bon le professeur Snape m'a demandée de vous faire faire une potion de changement de sexe... Sa va aller vite … dépêcher vous vous avez 15min »

J'avais réussie brièvement ma potions .. Quand tout à coup :

« Draco attent- » après un coup de coude de draco, (non fait exprès), le chaudron c'est renversé sur moi … Merde !

« Aaaaah sa brûle dans tout mon corps ! »

Mr mika court vert moi, me prend pars le bras et m'amène au toilette « vite DRACO prévient le professeur Dumbledor et demande au professeur Snape un remède ! »

dans les toilettes

« Vite enlevez vos vêtements ! »

« Quoi !Hors de question ! »

« ECOUTER!Je suis gay est donc pas attirer par votre aura donc ENLEVEZ VOS VETEMENTS !

Sous la douche « Heu prof. Vous voulez pas arrteer de me regarder comme ça ? »

« frotez bien partout » « arretter on dirait ma mère »

« quoi keskia ? »

« votre corps … Vous- Vous êtes devenu ... »

Oh mon dieu j'ais plus de sains et j'ais un truc qui pend entre mes jambes ! Attend chuis un MEC CHUIS UN MEC ! MERDE le prof est gay c'est vrai sa doit être vraiment génant … bon j'attrape une serviette et la met entre mes jambes …

« Heu prof. merde ma voix Vous pouvez allez chercher un remède ? »

Il déglutit « Heuu. Oui Oui exusez moi mis- Heu monsieur ... » Il s'en vas en courant je profite pour enfiler ma jupe … P'têtre pas une bonne idée … Bon j'enfile un pantalon et un slip au pif que je trouve dans un casier … je me regarde dans la galsse...

« WAAAW chuis un trop beau mec ! »De beau cheveux blond et des yeux gris violet MA-GNI-FIQUE l'homme de mes rêves … Un peu musclé mais pas trop, de beau abdos pas trop poilu … PAR-FAIT je comprend pourquoi le prof était sans voix...

« Miss !Enfin heu monsieur ! J'ais une mauvaise nouvelle ... » « Roooh non …. »

« Les effets de la potion sont permanents il n'y à aucun remède ... »

« QUOI MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

« je suis désolé ... »

« Et pour mon don ? Comme c'est pour le sexe opposé sa va être les filles qui vont me harceler maintenant ? »

« D'après Dumbledor c'est de naissance donc sa seras toujours les homme qui subiront les effets... Mais avec un corps pareil, a mon avis les fille voudront aussi vous sauter dessus … »

« Je vois … Va falloir que je m'explique avec Malfoy ...Et que je me rachète toute une garde robe ..

Le soire « AieAieAie »

« Bonsoir miss »

« comme vous le voyez professeur, je ne suis plus une fille ... »

« Emily c'est vous ... »

« Oui une potions de changement de sexe permanents qui à mal tourné e t me voilà!Au fait, maintenant vous pouvez m'appeller hum ….Steve ouais ! Steve sa claque ! »

« ah d'ac- J'allume la lumière et il me regarde chelou « Huh professeur ? »

«Je- non rien bonne nuit »

« bonne nuit »

Steve se couche tranquillement dans son lit se demandant comment faire... Puis il pense a malfoy et elle (enfin lui) hier soir … J'ai quoi entre mais jambes … Ce- c'est dur … ATTENDS ME DIT PAS QUE J'AI UNE ERECTION! Comment on fait ! Bon bah tant pis je demande …

« huh professeur ? »

« hmm ? »

« J'ai un petit problème... »

« quoi ? »

« J'ai une érection et je sais pas comment faire ... »

« pardon ? »

« ... »

« Bon vous le prenez entre vos mains et vous faites des va et viens … »

Bon ook je commence ….Que... me dite pas que ce cher Holmes et derrière moi là … Oh Mon DIEU C'est sa main sur mes hanches ! OH NONONONON ! Il a mit sa main dans …. sa main dans .. MON PANTALON...

« professeur que- « shhhhhht »

« Ah ! Prof- » « sa fait du bien s'est-ce pas ? »

Il a mit sa main sous mon T-Shirt je gémis …

« Steve ?Puis-je vous faire l'amour ? »

« par- »

Sherlock plaqua steve contre le lit et l'embrassa langoureusement …Il enleva son pantalon et le prit dans sa bouche .

« prof-sherlock ! Aaah ! » j'arrive pas a le croire … J'ai jouit dans la bouche de sherlock holmes ….

« Sa va mieux ? »

« ... »

il me lèche le torse et le cou avant de me dire bonne nuit et de s 'endormir … C'était tout simplement GE-NIAL !

Le lendemain matin je me réveille avec Holme sur le dot …. Je sursaute et pars mégarde le fait tombé …

« WaAAA ! Désolé professeur sa va ? »

« Hmmf … Oui oui merci Mr Carlson . » Bon sang sa me fait tout bizarre qu'on m'appelle Monsieur … Je crois que je m'y ferais jamais . Mais bon ! Va falloir vivre avec pas vrai! Quand je sors de mes pensé, Mr Holmes est déjà parti .En cours probablement … Je pense que je vais sécher aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce corps … Bon ! Il faut que j'étudie madémarche ! NE PAS ROULER DU CU!(après une h d'entrainement) VOILA je marche comme un vrai mec maintenant ! Il faut juste que je m'en rappelle .

Ensuite parler comme un mec, ne plus utiliser les mots « javoue et c'est clair ! » Après m'être entraîner et avoir noter quelque mots que je ne devez pas pronocer ... » Merde ! C'est l'heure du repas!comment je vais faire . En plus j'ais pas d'habit de mec ...JE SAIS ! HOLMES ! Il à sûrement prit des habits de rechange!Je fouille un peu partout et …. BINGO ! Un pantalon noir et une chemise … Violette … Raaaah la honte ! Bon Holmes et plus grand que moi mais pour le manches , je peut les remonter … Par contre pour le pantalon … JE SAIS ! Je sors ma baguette de secours et « MINIMUS » Hop voilà un pantalon à ma taille . Bon une cravate noir heureusement que je sais comment les faire et une paire de chaussure versace … VERSACE ! J'ai pas intérer à les abimés … on fait à peut près la même taille donc sa va … Et voilà chuis près ! ATTEND ! Je veut vraiment faire une bonne entrée donc un coup de peigne … Je voie que j'ai une de mes oreille percée … J'achèterais une boucle d'oreille pour mec sa fera stylée .

Bon ! Je crois que je suis prés! Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller ! Je sors de la chambre, tout les couloirs sont vides … Ils doivent tous déjà être à la grande salle …

J'arrive devant la grande salle … Je soufle pour me calmer … Aller ! Courage !Ne fait pas attention au regard des autres et regarde droit devant toi d'un air insignifiant … Marche comme un mec …. ROOOH mais y'a aucune raison de stresser je me suis entraîné toute la matinée!Au puis merde !

Je pousse les deux grandes portes et quand j'entre le silence … Regarde ton objectif … La table des gryffondors aller t'y est presque …. SA Y EST ! Je m'assoie en poussant un profond soupir àcôté d'hermione … Après 1min les Bavardages reprennent .

« Heu … Emily c'est toi ? » merde

« je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler »

« c'est bon ! Dumbledor m'a dit »

« OUF ! Qui d'autre le sais ? »

« Il y à tout les gryffondors et serpentard de 5ème année . Dumbledor à jeté un sort d'oubliette aux autres pour évité les rumeurs en ton égard . »

« Ah … Et Drago ? »

« il est rester silencieux toute la matinée … C'était asser bizarre. Tennant et Snape était asser chelou eux aussi .. Au fait t'es devenue un bogoss par exelence!Mais c'est quoi cette chemise ? »

« Je l'ais prise à monsieur Holmes en attendant d'aller m'acheter des trucs cet aprem . »

« A MR HOLMES : »

« C'est …. Compliqué »

Bon aller j'y vais salut ! Harry, Ron ! »

« Ciao »

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et prends mes économies .Ma baguette devra attendre un peu je crois … Je vais quand même demander à Dumbledor si il peut me fournir l'uniforme .10min plus tard Ouf il a dit oui et en plus il m'a donné un peu trop d'argent pour les boutique … Avec tout sa je vais pouvoirs enfin m'acheter ma baguette, C'est SUR !

Le soir

«WAAHH j'ai jamais eu autant de sacs de ma vie » … Et ma nouvelle baguette est trop stylée ! Elle est en os de dragon avec du crin de licorne à l'intérieur un truc comme ça ...

Merde ! Holmes va pas tarder!J'ai même pas le temps d 'enlever une de ces magnifique chaussure qu'il entre dans la pièce .

« Tient ! Mr Holmes!Quelle surprise ! »

« Enlevez mes habits TOUT DE SUITE »

Et voilà comment je me retrouve en boxer devant mon prof .

« Hum … Je vais mettre un pyjama ... »

« Il n'y en aura pas besoin .. »

« Que- » Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ouf que Holmes m'avait plaqués les deux poignés sur le lit .

« On va jouer à un petit jeu … Je vais plonger la pièce dans le noir complet et me lancer un sort qui fait que Moi et MOI SEUL puisse voir dans le noir... Êtes vous prêt ? »

« Écouter je ne veut jouer a aucun je- »

« OBSCURCIA ! » Putain je vois que dalle … Holmes ma lâché les poignets mais le fait de ne pas savoir ou il est est affreusement flippant ...Je ne trouve pas non plus ma baguette …

J'entend une porte, il est parti?Non pas possible j'ais dû rêver …

« Arrêté professeur c'est pas drôle » Je sens des doigts sur mes hanches … Et un soufle dans mon coup … Puis un coup de langue sur mon oreille ...Sa me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais ma tête est trop embrouillée pour y penser …

Je sens qu'on me jette sur un lit et qu'on me plaque à nouveau les poigné . Il m'embrasse ensuite langoureusement la bouche puis, c'est la que c'est devenu vraiiiiiment flippant quand je sens une deuxieme langue me lécher le téton .

« Quoi!Qui ! Arrêter ! » puis j'entend un faible LUMENTIA et je vois Holmes qui s'était emparé de ma bouche et Mika qui … MIKA WTF DEPUIS QUAND IL EST LA LUI ! Il semble qu'il m'es vue paniqué car il ma d'un seul coup pris en bouche …

 _« Que- »_ A ce moment la holmes re plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne mais je le repousse et je repousse mika . « MAIS ARRETTEZ ! SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE ! » mika sort en courant mais Holmes reste .

« Je suis désolé Steve je ne voulais pas vous effrayer je su- »

« C'est bon … Bonne nuit . LUMOS » Et voilà que maintenant je suis pris d'une érection … MERCI MIKAAA ! Fouuu.

« mmhf » j'essaie d'être le plus discret mais c'est vachement dur …

« Tout va bien Mr Carlson ? »

« mmmmh »

« je vois »

Merde il a dû deviné car je le sens alongé derrière moi …

Aïe je sens sa main sur mes hanches qui glisse jusqu'à mon entre-jambe … Je ne dit rien … Waaaah c'est fou le bien que sa fait … Après avoir jouit, il me chuchote un truc et je m'endors … J'ai pas tout compris mais je crois qu'il c'est excusé...

Le matin je me réveille sur Mr Holmes (sa devient une habitude) je me prépare vite et quand je sors je vois Mr Tennant .

« Tient ! Je vous attendez ! Suivez moi je vais vous montrer l'emploi du temps pour les gryffondors ! » Woaw c'est pas snape qui aurait fait sa …

Une fois dans la pièce il me tend un papier et m'explique quelque truc . Je me dit que pour une fois tout est parfait quand je sens une main sur mes fesses … putain mais c'est pas vrai ...

« Professeur ? »

« Je- euh désolé sa doit être votre aura ... »

« mmmh » Mon aura mon cu wai !L'excuse bidon … N'empêche il est rouge comme une tomate et sa le rend … Mignon voir charmant … C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très beau mais il a un grand charme .

« Monsieur, je dois aller en cours alors ...On se voit cet après-midi ! »

« oui bonne matinée ! »

Bon après ce moment plutôt … Gênant, je me met en route … Alors premier cours Potion . Roh non !Je suis vraiment nul avec cette matière et en plus c'est Snape … Génial.

J'aperçois Hermione, Harry et Ron devant la porte avec d'autre élèves.

« Salut les gars ! »

« Salut Steve' » Waah je m'y ferais jamais a ce prénom …

« Dit hermione dit Ron Tu veut heu … Te mettre à côté de moi ? Harry sera pas seul puisqu'il y à Steve ... »

« Huh … D'accord … Mais je te prévien steve, si tu es à côté d'Harry, il va surement s'en prendre à yoi comme c'est ton direc- »

« C'est bon Hermione ...Au pire moi je m'en fou je me met à côté de qui je veux ... »

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître le sombre maître des potions .

« Entrez en silence, le premier qui ouvre la bouche je lui enlève 50points »

Bon sang! Il est beaucoup plus horrible avec les autres maisons … En plus c'était une classe commune avec poustrouffle … Et on m'a dit qu'il Adoré les faire pleurés …

Quand je me place à côté d'Harry, il me lance un regard méprisant …

« Dit donc Potter ? On à trouvé un nouveau chien de garde ?N'est-ce pas Monsieur Carlson ? »

je ne répond pas et lance un regard à Harry de faire pareil .

« Je me disait bien qu'un lèche botte comme vous n'à pas sa place à Serpentard... »

Garde ton calme Steve …

« He bien?On n'a perdu sa lange Mr Carlson ? »

Parfait c'est le moment de riposter

« Non monsieur. Mais je préfère garder ma salive plutôt que de répondre à des agressions verbales aussi puéril . » Et paf ! Dans son gros nez . J'entend des:Heiiiiiiin ! Il à osé ... »

Et d'un coup j'entends Ron derrière moi :

« POPOPOOOOO ! » a mon avis il avait pensé être accompagnés mais à part Harry qui poufait, C'était le gros blanc …

je retenais très difficilement mon fou rire mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait pas abusé …

« vous viendrez me voir a la fin du cours et mr weasley moins 20points pour gryffondors et collé avec Rusard Samedi . »

« QUOI!Mais c'est- »

« moins 10points ... »

Je regarde Ron et lui lance un regard d'incompréhension .Après je lui lance un papier avec écrit qu'il voulait sûrement me retourner contre vous et qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu .Je lui ais aussi précisé qu'il allait sûrement me punir a la fin du cours . »

« Il me lance un regard compréhensif passe la papier à Hermione même si elle avait sûrement déjà comprit et le passe aussi à Harry .A la fin du cours, le papier était passer chez tout les Gryffondors.

Harry me dit « On à un entrainement de quidich tu nous rejoins dès que ta fini avec la chauve-souris ? »

« Ouai tkt »

« okay a toute » me dit ron

je me dirige vers le bureau du professeur qui semble corriger des copies.

« Heu professeur?Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, il semble que vous êtes toujours aussi insolent qu'avant votre … Transformation. »

« ... »

je vois qu'il vérouille la porte … ooh non pas ça …

« Ecoutez professeur, j'ai mon premier entrainement de poursuiveur donc ... »

« Et comment aller vous faire quand gryffondors jouera contre serpentard ? »

« Le directeur à dit que je ferais un match sur deux ...Et pour les entraînements sa sera- »

« Je m'en fiche de votre vie personnel. Vous m'avez vexé tout-à-l'heure vous savez... »

« Je- »

« Vous méritez une bonne punition » Olala non ! Je fais mine de pas comprendre le sous entendu et dit

« Combien d'heures de colle ? »

« Juste une. Et elle est maintenant. » vite vite ! Trouve une excuse bidon !

« je ne peut pas on m'attends pour l'entra- »

« PAS de discutions !Vous avez commis une erreur vous assumez ! »

« C'est vous qui m'avez provoquer ! Maintenant je dois y aller »

« Vous aggravée votre cas Carlson ... »

Bien sûr j'avais oublié qu'il avait verouillé la porte … Je commence à paniquer... Je sors ma baguette pour déverrouiller la porte quand :

« Accio baguette ! » Mince ma baguette m'échappe des mains …

Je suis tétaniser je n'ose pas me retourner .Ma main est toujours sur la poignée et je sens maintenant son souffle sur ma nuque .Mes poils se hérisse …

« Vous savez …J'ais l'impression de vous désirez encore plus sous cette nouvelle apparence »

Il a posé une de ces main sur mon omoplate et la fait glisser lentement le long de mon dos .Il pose ces lèvres sur ma nuque et dépose de lèger baiser .

Il se colle alors a moi et je sens son excitation contre mes fesse... Bon sang...Il commence a mettre sa main sur mon torse et à la descendre jusqu'à mon entre-jambe.

Il a mit sa main dans mon pantalon et commence à me masturber. Je pousse un léger gémissement.

« mmh sa vous excite steve ? »

« Je- Ah » il me retourne me plaque contre le mur et commence à me sucer les lèvres... Dieu que c'est bon …

Je me retrouve bientôt complètement nu sur une table avec Snape en train de me prendre en Fellation .

« Aah!Professeur ! »

Et là, en un coup de rein il me pénetra … Après plusieurs longue minutes, ils finirent par se rabiller et Steve, sans dire un mot coura vers le stade de Quiditch .

Essouflé, il vit Harry et ron s'entraîner .

« Le gars !Désolé!Snape ma retenue pour heu … Nettoyer les chaudrons

Ron dit « Nan mais j'te jure ce batard graisseux ...A la fin de l'année j'vais me gêner ... »

« RON ! dit hermione On l'à l'année prochaine en plus sa serait pas malin ... »

« Bref dit harry Monte vite sur ton balais ! Du coup ta moins de temps pour t'entraîner pour demain ! »

Je saute vite sur mon balais et après un long entraînement rigoureux, je décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche avec Harry .Ron lui, préfère poursuivre Hermione a travers les couloirs pour l'aider a son devoirs de métamorphose.

« Heu Harry j'étais une ancienne fille donc … C'est … Génant »

« Va falloir t'habituer … Et puis c'est moi c'est pas comme si c'était Malfoy ... »

MALFOY ! Je l'ai oublié … J'irais le voir je manger à Serpentard ce soir...

quand je sors de mes pensés, je voie harry nu .. Oh mon dieu … Je détourne vite le regard …

« Bon j'y vais Ron m'attend on se retrouve avant de manger !?

« Oui !A tout-à-l'heur:D » Bon maintenant je suis seul dans la douche mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y à quelqu'un …

« Ya quelqu'un ? » pas de réponse mais à travers le brouillard je vois une forme s'avancer, un homme de grande taille les cheveux bouclés... C'est Mika … Nu … Je cache mes parties sachant qu'il est gay et je tente de garder mon regard sur son visage... Il s'avança vers moi jusqu'à ce que je heurte le mur des douches …

« Pro-pro- Professeur que fai-faites vous là ? » C'est dur de garder l'esprit concentré alors qu'on à un très bel homme nu devant soit … Il pose son pouce sur ma lèvre ..

« Shhhht .. Steve … sa ne serre à rien de cacher ce que l'homme à de plus précieux … Enlevez vos mains et laissez moi admirer … N'ayez pas honte ... »

« Je-Je ne crois pas non »

Il mit alors ces deux mains sur mon torse et les fit glisser avant de les faire passer sur mon dot et d'atteindre mes fesses qu'il pressa avec ces mains collant son corps au mien .Je n'avait pourtant pas bouger mes mains ...L'avantge d'être un mec, C'est qu'il ya qu'une seule partie du corps à protéger de la vue des autres …

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui fait la même choses …. Il s'approche pour m'embrasser mais à un centimètre, il me prend par surprise et réussi à lever mes bras au dessus de ma tête avant de les plaquer au murs … Aïe … Il à une belle vue maintenant … Quand je tente de croiser mes jambes, il glisse une de ces jambe entre les mienne pour m'en empêcher …. Bon sang … Sa cuisse contre mon sexe commence vraiment à m'exciter … Je baisse les yeux et voie un début d'érection … Mika lui, est déjà bien exciter …

Après avoir regarder longtemps entre mes jambes, il relève son regard vers moi pour que je puisse apercevoir des yeux voilés de désir … Et la, il se précipite vers ma bouche pour m'offrir un baiser ardent de désir …

« Mmmfh ! » C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire …

Après m'avoir exploré la bouche, il continu son chemin vers le cou en le suçotant pour arriver jusqu'au téton qu'il suça ardemment … Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir … C'est qu'il était bon !

Ensuite, il finit par lâcher mes poignets et prit en bouche mon sexe en feu … Il s'arretta un instant, le va la tête et me dit : « Nourris moi » Sur ces paroles il reprend mon sexe en bouche et je finit par céder et déverser mon jus dans sa belle bouche …

Ensuite il se relève, m'attrape par les cuisses et me soulève... (c'est qu'il est fort le maigrichon!)

Et me pénètre avec violence contre un mur … De long va et viens faisait s 'échappé des gémissements rauque de nos deux bouches … Après avoir jouit en moi il se retire, m'embrasse ardemment pour dire aurevoir et s'en vas …. C'était simplement GE-NIAL !C'est un expert ce gars là …

Après m'être re-lavé, Je me dirige vers la salle commune des gryffondors et je croise mika dans les couloirs … Je baisse les yeux, géné ...C'est pas dans mes habitudes tient ! Mais là c'était relativement génant … Quand on se croise, il s'autorise à me donner une légère claque sur les fesses … Quand je me retourne surpris, je le voie passer l'angle d'un couloir …

Arrivé à la grande salle je voie Draco en train de discuter. Bon aller !Il faut que j'aille m'expliquer... N'empêche, avec tout ces profs qui me harcèle sexuelement... C'est dur d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Bon aller! Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentard et m'assoie à côté de Draco.

« Huh … Salut ? » Je voie Draco se retourner vers moi et m'adresser un sourire... Un sourire?Il m'aime toujours vous croyez ?

« Bonsoir mon amour!Tu est encore plus attirant en mec ... » Attend … Il m'en veut pas?enfin, Il m'aime encore ?

« Tu- tu est encore amoureux de moi ? »

« Oui ce n'est pas le physique ou le sexe qui compte, mais la personne .Je suis bisexuel donc cela ne me gène pas. Et puis c'est de ma faute non? »

« Je euh- tant mieux si tu le prend bien alors ! »Sur ces mots, je lui adresse un timide sourire et lui m'embrasse passionnément.

« Dit, demain t'as ton premier match de quidich contre serdaigle non?Même si tu joue pour gryffondors, je t'encouragerais amour 3 Vivement que l'on puisse jouer ensemble dans deux jours ! »

« Heu oui!Mais tu sais, un jours on se trouvera sûrement l'un contre l'autre... »

« Oui mais sa sera amusent ! »

Sur ces mots, tout le monde mange son repas et retourne ensuite se coucher. Les autres montent dans leurs dortoirs en rigolant et moi je vais seul vers ma chambre … Rah j'aimerai bien dormir avec Draco ou Harry et Ron … On s'amusrai bien !

J'entre et je voie Holmes ces main jointes sur son menton regardant le plafon … Il est vraiment chelou ce mec quand même …

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit et pense au match de demain …. J'ai un peu peur j'avoue Je vais me reposer un peu . Tant pis pour les devoirs …

Je me lance un sort qui me met pantalon de pyjama et torse nu et je lance un bonne nuit a l'associable qui ma sûrement pas entendu plonger dans ces penser.

Alors que je plonge dans les bras de Morphée, Je sens un doux baiser sur ma joue et un « bonne nuit mon cœur ... » C'ztait holmes je croie … Enfin je sais plus puis je m'endors …

« ALLER !DEBOUT PROFESSEUR C'EST LE GRAND JOUR ! » Je voie holmes sursauter puis tomber de son lit fier de moi, je pars dans un fou rire …

« Alors ça, vous allez le regretter jeune impertinent ! » Sur ces mots il prends un coussin et me le jette a la figure .. Je fais la même choses … Après une longue bataille, je me jette sur lui et commence a le chatouiller.

« A-Arrêter ! Ste-Steve AAaah » C'est la première fois que je le voie rire et sa ne lui va pas trop mal...Ensuite il réussi a me retourner et commence à me chatouiller moi point faible, les côtes ! « AAAh AAH prof- »

Il réussi à dire un « vengeance » avant de me lacher et de poser ces lèvre sur les miennes .

« mmfh!Professmmfh ? » il baisse ensuite mon pantalon de pyjama pour que je me retouve nu en dessous de lui .Il commence à me toucher avec ces grandes mains …

« Non !Professeur- petit déjeuner » Je réussi à articuler et il fini donc par me lâcher et me dit

« Allé vous préparez ! Cela serait bête d'arriver en retard n'est-ce pas ? » 1à min après, nous sommes tout les deux dans la salle commune quand je tilte à un truc et me retourne vers Harry .

« Harry !Je ne peut pas participer ! »

« bah pourquoi ? »

« J'ai... Pas de balai ... »

A la fin de ma phrase, on voie les hiboux qui ramène du courrier quand je voie avec mon plus grand étonnement un paquet tomber vers moi et sa ressemble à … Un ballet .

Je me tourne vers Harry « Mais... Je n'ai pas de famille !Qui à bien pu me l'envoyer ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Peut-être un admirateur secretdit harry en pouffant » Sur ces mots je tourne mon regard vers la salle des profs et voie Mr Tennant qui me fait un grand sourire … C'est lui... Je lui sourit de toute mes dents et je le voie rougir …

J'ouvre ensuite mon paquet et c'est un balais ! Et Ron me dit :

« Bon sang ! On t'a offert un Nimbus 2004 ! C'est la crème des balais ! » Puis je me dirige dehors suivi de Harry, Ron, Hermione Et draco avec ces accolyte .

« Vas-y !Essai le ! »

Je monte sur mon balai et m'élance comme une fusée dans les airs .

(Je tient à préciser que c'est Steve qui à le rôle d'attrapeur lorsqu'il joue avec gryffondors et non Harry .C'est la même chose pour serpentard.)

« Woaw !C'est dément ! » Ensuite, j'entends une genre de trompette qui dit à tout les joueur de ce rassembler dans leurs vestiaires pour se préparer . Je suis donc Harry et Ron le balai à la main .

Dans les vestiaires j'enfile mon equipements et ma belle cappe rouge Harry me dit :

« Woaw !T'es magnifique!Je reste sans voix... » Tout les joueurs me regarde l'air ébahit... Je me rgarde dans la glace et c'est vrai qu'on dirait un vrai prince de compte de fée... Si j'étais encore une fille, je voudrais me laisser tomber dans mes bras... L'equipement sculpté bien mes forme et la cape donne un sentiment de bravoure … MA-GNI-FIQUE !

Harry qui est attrapeur me demande de le suivre et je me trouve dans les coulisses à côté d'harry en train de stresser comme un malade …

« QUE LES JOUEURS SERDAIGLE ENTRE SUR LE TERRAIN ! » J'entends des applaudissements puis des cris et là …

« QUE LES JOUEURS GRYFFONDORS ENTRE SUR LE TERRAIN ! » Moi et harry qui somme en première ligne ,Volont à toute vitesse vers le terrain. La lumière du jour m'éblouit et sa y est, je suis sur le terrain et avec le reste de l'équipe, on fait le tour des tribunes . Je croise le regard des quatre chefs de maison qui sont sûrement étonnés que l'équipement me va aussi bien … Même Dumbledor à la bouche grande ouverte .Je la joue provoc et leur lance un clin d'oeil pour ensuite retourner mon attention sur le match . Et la j'enttend :

« QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE ! »

Les joueurs s'élance sur le terrain et je voie Fred en train de frapper un cognar … LE machind'or ! Je doit l'attraper comme à l'entrainement . Je voie alors un machin jaune filer devant moi … Sa doit être sa ! Je poursuit alors la petite boule jaune et me fait rapidement rejoindre par l'attrapeur Serdaigle .Une longue course commence alors autour du stade .MINCE ! Il va l'attraper !Je fais alors quelque chose de dangereux. Je me met debout sur mon balai et sous les cris étoufé, je saute et attrape le vif-d'or pendant ma chute je sort ma baguette et :

« Accio Tornade de Feu ! » (oui, j'ai donné un nom à mon balai) La mon balai m'atterri dans les main j'ai à peine le temps de remonter dessus pour ralentir ma course que je m'écrase sur le sol … J'entend des cris et de haaannn ! Heureusement j'ai eu le temp de ralentir ma chute et alors que tout le monde me regarde par terre, je réussi à me relever et brandi avec fierté le vif d'or. Des hurlements et des cris de joie se font entendre dans l'assemblée .

« GRYFFONDORS GAGNE GRACE AU VIF D'OR ! » je voie toute mon équipe se jeté sur moi et me caliner …Je croie que j'ai rarement été aussi heureux … Et j'entends Harry qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux :

« Bon Sang !En tout cas, tu mérite ta place à Gryffondors ! » Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers les professeurs, je voie Tennant criant comme un malade de joie, Snape qui met ces mains sur ces oreilles en enguelant Tennant, Holmes qui me regarde d'un air déçu et mika qui me lance un grand sourire et un coup d'oeil sur lequelle je rougit immediatement et détourne du regard .

A la fin du match, tout le monde était dans les douches (a part les filles qui étaient dans les douches des fille bien sûr ! )

moi je gardai le regard sur le mur devant moi pour ne pas voir les autres nu. Et la j'entends quelqu'un entrer et une voie qui appartient à Mr Tennant je me retourne pour le voir … nu …. il était lui même pas très alaise..

« Hum... Le heu Directeur m'a demandé de venir dorénavent me doucher avec vous les garçons parce qu'il préfère garder un œil sur vous … Hum voilà … Sur ce il va tout de suite à une douche qui est celle juste à côté de la mienne ...Quand il s'en rend compte, il rougit instantanément .. Moi j'étais déjà rouge pivoine … Il me détaille de haut en bas pour s'arrêter entre mes jambes et il devient encore plus rouge … Il me regarde alors dans les yeux et détourne le regard … Je finit vite de me doucher et me rabille en vitesse … Je court alors jusqu'à ma chambre extremement gêner du passage de la douche … J'entre en regardant l'heure … 18h le repas et dans 1h30, je voie Holmes en train de prier... En TRAIN DE PRIER?nan il doit sûrement être perdu dans ces pensés …

Je me jette dans mon lit et après quelque minute, je m'attaque à mes devoirs .Potion … Cela me rappelle que je suis colé avec Snape ce soir et sa me donne la chaire de poule … Je commence alors mes devoirs sous l'oeil attentif de Holmes qui semble me fixer … Bientôt je sens son souffle contre ma nuque et avec toute sa tendresse, il m'accorde un baiser dans le cou … Raah je l'aime bien mwa sherlock …

Rentrée de 6ème année

Cette année commence bien à peine j'arrive dans la grande salle que Malfoy se jette sur moi et me fait tomber par terre devant les rires de tout le mondes … Je regarde, en me relevant, la table des profs … Je voie Mika et Tennantregarde d'un air désolé et Holmes qui à l'air désésperer … Snape par contre, m'envoie un de ces rictus du genre « J'ai une surprise que tu vas pas aimé ... »J'ignore tout ces regards et parle avec mes amis … Ensuite j'aprend qu'un nouveau professeur me surveillera cette année ...J'ai un peu peur mais bon .

Après le repas, je me dirige vers ma chambre qui est restée la même depuis l'année dernière. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je voie … Oh non … Oooooh non … PITIER NON PAS LUI ! Je voie le sombre et horrible maitre des potions, assis sur son lit en me lançant un sourire malveillant voir sadique … sur ce je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je marmonne …

« Pitié c'est un cauchemard … Je vais me réveiller ... »

« Non !Ce n'est pas un cauchemard Mr Carlson !Vous serez dorénavant sous ma tutelle la nuit ! »Il me regarde d'un air méprisant et moi je laisse tombé ma tête entre mes mains … Bon sang mais il va me torturer je peut pas vivre comme ça …

« Bon aller changer vous et au lit je veut vous voir coucher dans dix minutes ! » Sur ce, en trainant des pieds je vais a la salle de bains et 15mins plus tard, je suis couché dans mon lit regardant Snape qui lui même me regarder avec son air méprisant. Trouvant cela agaçant je lui dit :

« Arrêtter de me regarder comme ça ou je n'arriverais jamais à dormir ... » Sur ce, il leva un sourcil et dit :

« Vous m'avez déshobéit ... »

« Pardon ? »

« J'avais dit 10min vous en avez mit 15 ... » je le regarde d'un air inquieter et lui dit :

« C'est bon je suis dans mon lit alors sa change quoi ? »

« Cela change que vous meritez une bonne punition ... » Sur ces mots, je me sentit pâlir et toute mes entrailles se retourner ...Je le voie se lever et approcher tel un serpent vers moi ...j'ai la trouille..

« Huh pro-professeur je su-suis dé-désolé je ne re-recommencerer p-pas »

Mais il se jeta sur moi et se mit a califouchon sur moi et me maintien les poignets au dessus de la tête …

« Prof- » Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir qu'il m'embrasse a plaine bouche …Il frote son excitation contre mon sexe qui commence lui aussi à devenir dur... je l'entend gémir à ces caresse .. Il lâche ensuite ma bouche pour venir me lecher le coup et me mordiller l'oreille droite.

« Ah ! Professeur bon sang ! » Il passe ensuite une de ces mains sous mon T-shirt pour venir me titiller le téton droit...Ce qui_ me fait produire de petit gemissement... Il enlève ensuite mon T-shirt et ce met à sucoter mon téton gauche alors qu'il pinçais l'autre avec ces doigts … Oh mon dieu c'est extrèmement bon … ensuite il enleva mon pantalon puis mon boxer et ce mit a sucoter le bout rosit de mon sexe … Il passa de bref coup de langue avant de commencer une parfaite fellation . Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher un petit cri de surprise … Après de longue minute, je jouit dans sa bouche et honteux, je détourne le regard .

« Tu n'a pas à avoir honte .. Tu es délicieux ... » Il le dit dans un petit rire sadonnique qui me fit frissoner …

Ensuite il se déshabilla et me pénétra d'un coup de hanche …

« AAAH ! » Mais c'est qu'il m'a fait mal ce con!Après de long va et viens, il finit par jouir et retourne dans son lit …..

Moi, choquer par les évenements et ayant toujours la respiration saccadé, finit par m'endormir, trise de m'être fait humilier par mon professeur de potions …

Quand je me réveille le matin, Snape et déjà partit MAIS IL DORT PAS OU QUOI !


End file.
